Often patients have a problem with their heart beating at a regular and appropriate pace. Many patients require a pacemaker or similar device to aid in pacing their heart. Further, certain patients require heart valve repair or a prosthetic heart valve implant to help with related or separate problems from these pacing issues. During medical procedures, such as a trans-catheter aortic valve implant (TAVI) procedure, physicians may want to pace the heart. In other instances physicians may desire to pace the patient's heart following these or other procedures.
In some instances pacing of a patient's heart may be required after a previous procedure, such as implanting a prosthetic heart valve. Thus there is a need to help with pacing of the heart during such repair or implant procedures as well as after such procedures. There is a need to eliminate multiple procedures and to simplify the process. There is a need for a delivery system or apparatus for delivering a biocompatible material and to prevent or correct pacing problems.